BlackNight
by Devils-lil-dancer
Summary: Just read and find out... kinda like Maximum Ride... except not.
1. Welcome

Welcome to My Life: Secret Journal of Roxanna BlackNight

Property of: **Roxanna BlackNight**  
Address: **Don't need to know**  
** Just bring it to Churchill high**  
Place you live: **Bonne, England **

I sure hope that what has happened to me will not happen to anybody else.  
This is my life summed up in a journal...  
Hope you live a normal life after reading this.  
Hope _they _don't come after you.  
If someone comes up to you asking for a journal run for your life.  
Don't look back just run.  
Hope your life has been awesome cause after reading this you wont ever be the same.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Have you ever felt like you never belonged anywhere? That everyone thinks you're weird and nobody likes you? Have you ever felt like that? 'Cause if you do then welcome to my ungrateful life.**  
** I am Roxanna BlackNight, but I go by Roxy. I 'used' to be popular, but I never went to any parties, and I didn't, still don't, smoke pot or drink. Then, finally, everyone started to think I was boring and I didn't care. I didn't like any of them anyways, they were always snotty and loud; I never was.**  
** I don't know how I became popular and I never wanted to be. I never talked to anyone, I always sat alone, and I always kept to myself. Now nobody think I even exist, my teachers too. I can only think of one reason why I became popular: my looks and my money.**  
** I am a towhead and that means I was born with white hair; it has been that way since forever. My hair goes down to my waist in curls and I have curves in the right places. I'm pale too and even if I go out in the sun for a whole day; I'll still be pale. I have smoky gray eyes and mostly I wear dark colors.**  
** I am an only child and I only have my dad; my mom died when I was 2. So with that I don't know her very well. I have my dad's looks, but he's not a towhead and neither was my mom. So I really don't know how I am, I do have my mom's eyes, figure, and sweet smile. Like I said so I don't know and neither does my dad unless he is hiding something from me. **  
** Well I think we should get back to where everything went downhill in my life. But where? Hums…. Where should I start? Aha, now I know where to start, the last day I was "popular" and when I became "unpopular" or when my "popularity" ended**


	3. April 26, 2013

**Chapter 1**

**April 26, 2010**

**I was walking to my locker, it was the end of the day, thank the lord. When I got there the most popular girl and guy were there. _Oh, goodie!_ I thought to myself. They girls name was Natalie and the guys name was James. Natalie was the captain of cheerleading and James was captain of basketball, baseball, football, and wrestling; so don't get in a fight with him. Oh, almost forgot they are going out; Bitch and Douche.**

** "Hey, Roxy!" Natalie said acting perky. I just rolled my eyes. "Umm. Everyone thinks you're boring and don't do anything. So you're not popular anymore." She said acting very sad, but I saw right through it. **

**"Don't care." I shot back at her. Then she gasped and her eyes got huge.**

**"She speaks!" James said dramatically. His tone had a lot of sarcasm and dryness to it. I shook my head, grabbed my books, and started to walk away. But he grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me back. "Hey. We're not done talking to you and don't walk away from us." He snapped. I just looked at him and yanked my arm out of his grip. **

**"What are ya gonna do about it?" I challenged him. Everyone stopped talking and stared at us shocked. **

**"You don't. Want to get into a fight with me little girl." He said. I put my books in my bag and then I put my bag down. Then I said to words that the whole school was scared of my after words. **

**"Bring it." I said calmly and everything was dead quiet. I flipped backwards and landed easily on my feet. He threw a punch at my and I caught it easily. Before he could do anything, I kneaded him in the gut, and I flipped him over my back. "Do not start a fight with me or you will loose." I said calmly, grabbed my bag, and left the school with everyone staring shocked after me. **

**I started walking towards my house and it is HUGE; the only mansion around there. You might be wondering why. Because I live on a hill and people call my house "The Haunted Mansion", since it's on a hill; there really isn't anyone around. When I got the gate, to get to my house, I saw a family moving in a few acres down. But there was only a girl 'round my age and a woman; the girl didn't look anything like the woman. **

**I walked over towards there gate, that they had just closed, and peaked through. I was hidden in the shadows; thank god I was wearing dark clothes today. The girl was done putting stuff up and came outside to, I think, practice marshal arts. She has light brown hair with dark red streaks and platinum blond bangs that hang over her eyes. She has milk chocolate brown eyes and she is tan, but not too tan. She was wearing dark clothes and dark ballet flats; she also had glasses on. **

**Then, I think, somehow she saw me because she started to walk towards me. I moved slowly away and ran home. I think the girl was yelling at me, but I don't really know.**

**Sincerely,**

**Roxanna Blacknight **


End file.
